


Agents of Shield

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Relationships: Daniel Sousa/Male Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Agents of Shield

On board the Zephyr; Asmund Johnson was in his room getting dressed for his new mission with Phil Coulson and the other Agents of SHIELD members. Asmund had short brown hair, unique red eyes which he could change the color of at will, and a trimmed beard and he stood at the height of 6ft tall and sturdily built. Asmund had joined SHIELD years ago with his sister Daisy and they both found out later on that they were Inhumans, a race of altered human beings that were a result from an experiment on ancient humans by the Kree who embedded a genetic code into the humans’ DNA to transform and/or acquire superhuman abilities through a process known as Terrigensesis. Asmund had not gone through the process, instead he only grasped the vessel that carried the Terrigensesis and awakened his abilities, thus become an unnatural Inhuman, who was the most powerful of them all having many unique abilities. His sister, Daisy, had gone through the process and gained the ability to generate powerful waves of vibrations which could resemble to be earthquakes, also becoming immune to effects of vibrations and was given a form of psychic shielding. One of Asmund’s abilities was mimicking other inhumans’ abilities and gaining them to his own arsenal and while he was living in Afterlife, sanctuary of the Inhumans, he gained all their abilities but not their physical appearances of those who were changed on the outside as well as inside. Asmund heard a knock on his door and he finished getting dressed before going over to the door and opening it to find a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes standing there.  
“Daisy.” Asmund said smiling at his sister, “Are we there?”   
“Yeah we just pulled out of the time jump.” Daisy told him, “We arrived in 1955 and we’re supposed to help someone deliver a package to Harold Stark.”   
“Well I am all set.” Asmund said and they headed out to the main area of the Zephyr where Coulson, May, Simmons, Mack, Yo-Yo and Deke were waiting for them.  
“Alright...Coulson and Simmons will head down first and try to find out what the Chronicoms are after here.” Mack said to everyone as Asmund stood by the doorway and crossed his arms, “Yo-yo and Asmund will go find Shield’s contact with Stark.”   
Yo-yo looked at Asmund and nodded as they went to the hanger and opened the hatch.  
“Are you doing okay?” Yo-yo asked Asmund as Asmund used his illusion powers to make their outfits look like they were from the 1955 era.  
“Yeah, just been restless sleeping.” Asmund told her as they headed out into town, “I...”   
He fell silent as he looked down and Yo-yo nodded in understanding as she knew what he had gone through when he couldn’t control his powers and was captured by Hydra who experimented on him for weeks until Daisy saved him. Asmund and Yo-yo went to a bar in town which was a safehouse for Shield agents and Asmund placed a hand on the door and closed his eyes, seeing a memory of an agent saying the passcode. He opened his eyes and knocked on the door as someone opened the eye slider.  
“Password.” the man said.  
“Swordfish.” Asmund replied and the man looked at them for a moment before nodding and opening the door as Asmund turned to Yo-yo, “Let’s go.”   
They entered the bar and saw several agents chatting and drinking and Asmund looked around, analyzing the room looking for the contact who was to deliver a package to Stark. As he looked around, he saw someone he recognized from the history books and saw man dressed in a black suit carrying a cane and had brown hair and brown eyes.   
“I know our contact.” Asmund told Yo-yo, “Go ahead and tell the team that I got it handled and then go help them with anything else.”  
“Are you sure?” she asked looking at him concerned and he nodded, “Be careful out there.”   
She left as Asmund walked up to the bar and stood beside the contact and leaned on the counter.  
“Shot of whiskey please.” he told the bartender who nodded and got him the drink as the man in the suit looked at Asmund curiously.  
“Aren’t you quite young for an agent?” the man asked and Asmund chuckled as he took the glass of whiskey.  
“I kind of get that a lot.” Asmund answered, “I hope to become a good agent.”   
“I am Daniel.” the man said extending a hand and Asmund shook it, “Daniel Sousa.”   
“Asmund Johnson.” Asmund replied shaking Daniel’s hand, “Here for business, Agent Sousa?”   
Daniel looked at him for a moment and Asmund put on his best innocent expression and Daniel nodded over to a table in the corner and Asmund went over with him and they sat down together.  
“I am actually on my way to D.C to meet someone.” Daniel told him, “Though I think I might be getting followed.”   
“Do you need someone to help you?” Asmund asked concerned and Daniel looked at him with an eyebrow raised, “I mean I know that we just met, but if you truly think that someone is following you, it may be best to travel in two.”   
Daniel looked Asmund up and down curiously and nodded his agreement and soon they were on a train to Los Angeles to meet Daniel’s contact and Asmund watched the land rush by as he and Daniel sat across from each other on the train.  
“We should be there within a few hours.” Daniel said as he adjusted in his seat and looked at Asmund curiously, “You okay?”   
“Yeah just lost in thought.” Asmund replied smiling softly before turning his attention to the man.  
“About a girlfriend?” Daniel questioned smirking and Asmund chuckling and shaking his head, “Boyfriend?”   
“My sister actually.” Asmund said slightly surprised that Daniel would even think of Asmund being gay considering the era that they were in, “She...”   
Suddenly he stopped as he sensed danger coming towards them and he quickly got up and blocked a knife attack heading at them, grabbing the man’s arm and knocking the knife out before flipping the assailant over onto the ground and knocking him out.  
“What the hell?” Daniel questioned stunned and shocked at how fast Asmund reacted to the danger.  
“More coming.” Asmund told him as he sensed more and looked up behind Daniel to see more men dressed in suits coming towards them and Asmund grabbed Daniel’s hand and started running the other way, “Come on.”   
“Wait the bag.” Daniel said looking back at the package that he was supposed to deliver but Asmund saw that the men weren’t after the bag which meant that they were after Daniel and Asmund.  
“They aren’t after that.” Asmund replied dragging Daniel along, “They are after me or you so we need to go now. We will take care of them and come back to your package.”   
Asmund helped Daniel down the train cars, trying to get away from the men following them, when several men dressed in black outfits headed towards them from front and Asmund stopped.  
“Shit.” he cursed as he looked at both group of men getting closer, “Get down, Daniel.”   
Daniel looked at him confused but did as Asmund said and Asmund stretched out his hands, blasting out vibrations towards the men and knocking them back unconscious as Daniel watched in shock and confusion.  
“Asmund Johnson.” a man’s voice said and Asmund turned to see a bald man standing there in a suit and Daniel stood up next to Asmund as Asmund put a protective hand in front of Daniel, “Daniel Sousa...both of you must save the future of the world...no...not just the world...the universe.”   
“Who are you and what are you talking about?” Daniel questioned as he came up beside Asmund and stayed close to him.  
“My name is Enoch and I am from the future.” the man said tilting his head at them, “The Universe is in trouble and it needs you two and the rest of the Agents of Shield to save it.”   
“The future?” Daniel said looking at Enoch and then Asmund confused.  
“Your sister and friends are already in the future, Asmund Johnson.” Enoch said and Asmund slanted his eyes as he put a protective arm in front of Daniel, “You have nothing to fear from me, Asmund but you are needed especially when someone from your past is back and needs to be stopped.”   
“Someone from my past?” Asmund questioned confused when suddenly a bright ripple of light appeared between Enoch and Asmund, “Is that...”   
“That’s how you get to the future.” Enoch told him and Asmund looked at Daniel.  
“I’m not going to force you to go with me.” he told the man, “But if my sister and friends have already gone there, then I need to go.”   
“I’m going with you.” Daniel said and Asmund raised an eyebrow surprised, “You heard what he said...the universe needs the two of us and so I’m sticking by you.”   
Asmund looked at him surprised that Daniel was taking this so well and he nodded before both stepping into the light.


End file.
